


In Honesty

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's daughter, Lisette, has just earned her shield. Now she has some things to say to Kel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proud Parents

"I present to you Lady Knight Lisette of Queenscove," announced the king.

From his place near the front of the crowd, her father sagged with weariness even as his face glowed with pride. "She's done well," whispered the woman beside him. "Her mother would be proud."

Afterwards, Lisette came over to them. She hugged her father gladly.

"My girl," Neal said, touching his forehead to hers. "I am so proud of you. And so very glad your Ordeal is over."

She grinned, dark eyes affectionate. "You're not the only one."

Then she turned to her father's companion. "Lady Kel? Could I speak with you privately?"


	2. Clarity

"Should we sit somewhere?" Kel suggested.

"Gods, no!" Lisette shook her head. "If I sit down, I'll fall asleep. I have something to tell you first."

Kel hid her curiousity. "Yes?"

"The Ordeal clarified some things for me. I feel as though I owe you an apology." The young knight looked away as she continued. "In my heart, I have always blamed you for my mother's death. In my mind, I know it was an accident – you weren't even there when that brick wall collapsed. But to see you and my father so happy together, so soon..."

"I'm sorry, Lisette."

"No! I'm the one who's sorry. These ten years, I've been so cold to you, when we could have been... friends, perhaps. And it's been hard on Father – I know he loves us both."

"I accept your apology, then," Kel said. "Perhaps we can be friends now."

"I'd like that," agreed the younger woman. "And Kel? I wouldn't mind it if you were my step-mother."


	3. Honesty

"What?" Kel asked, startled.

Lisette stopped her with a hand on her arm. "He's asked, hasn't he? I know my father. He'd like for you to be Duchess of Queenscove."

"I assure you..."

"And you said no," the girl insisted. "Because you knew it would upset me."

"Lisette," Kel said softly. "Your mother was my friend, too. What drew Neal and I together, in the beginning, was our grief. I could never take her place. In either of your lives."

Lisette's voice was steady. "Good. I'm glad you know it." Then she grinned. "Will you make an honest man of my father, then?"

Kel slowly smiled. "I think I might."


End file.
